siivagunnerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Snow halation
"Snow halation" (parfois appelée "Todokete") est une chanson de la série animée Love Live! apparue pour la première fois sur le second single des µ's, nommé d'après la chanson. Rips La chanson fut utilisée pour la première fois dans le rip "Hopes and Dreams - Undertale " sur la chaîne GiIvaSunner en février 2016 et est depuis devenue un meme. L'utilisation fréquente de cette chanson par SiIvaGunner incita certaines personnes à "dislike-bomber" chaque vidéo la comprenant. "Snow halation" joue un rôle important dans les événements de la lore de la chaîne: le High Quality Reboot et The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis . Les pistes vocale et instrumentale de "Snow halation" sont utilisées fréquemment comme source de mashup , comme dans "Nuclear (Unused Game Version) - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ", "Undertale (Unused Version) - Undertale " and "Smooth - Guitar Hero II ". Mélodie Cette musique a une mélodie entraînante et mémorable, particulièrement lors des paroles "Todokete setsunasa ni wa".thumb|left Paroles Rōmaji = Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki o miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody Tomerarenai tomaranai na-ze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Korekara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo doko demo Fly high Isoide Itsu no ma nika ookiku narisugita "True emotion" Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimitte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!! |-| Kanji = 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心の Melody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか "Snow halation" 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなく Start!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた "True emotion" 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけて Please!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか "Snow halation" 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| Anglais = This feeling, it's strange, isn't it? It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky The special color of this season fills me with excitement From the moment we met, The melody of my heart has been ringing with premonitions It can’t be stopped, it won’t be stopped -- why? Ring out Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"? I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; it’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Without a sound, nor a sign Our fate changes silently At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat quickens When you feel troubled I’ll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly, Wherever you are, no matter where, I'll Fly high! Hurry up Before I knew it, my true emotions grew too large to contain It's painful to never do more than dream of it I want you to be mine! I don't want to be bewildered by your gentle eyes Accept all my love for you as it is, Please! Ring out Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"? I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! |-| Anglais Alt. = Don’t you think it’s strange? These feelings that I’ve gained fall to my heart as if like snowflakes from the sky. Showing what could be A season simple and clear With new memories we can hold through time. From when we met I think my heart had been set. Not sure what could come to be. Singing my heart’s melody I can’t stop it yet, not if I try. So, why? I’ll reach for you and all the pain that’s new. I’ll give a name. Something pure and true. Like “Snow Halation” Until the day we come to feel the same I’ll keep it close, all this love I hold my new sensation. I can’t keep holding back Use the strength that I’m hoping to have Take a leap of faith within my heart. And this is my start! Keeping voices low Not knowing where to go Fate has a way of making changes with no clues Thinking what could be and what tomorrow will bring makes my heart race thinking it’s with you When on your own, and feeling down and alone, I will run and hold you tight Leave my worries far behind Don’t stay where you are when there’s the sky. Fly high! So, hurry on! These feelings won’t take long. They’ll soon be free and I’ll overflow With true emotions! A simple dream won’t satisfy this need to call you mine. I want you to find The words unspoken. You can’t keep holding back In your eyes, there’s a warmth I could have. So, just take a leap of faith and see I’m begging you, please. I’ll reach for you and all the pain that’s new. I’ll give a name. Something pure and true. Like “Snow Halation” Until the day we come to feel the same I’ll keep it close, all this love I hold My new sensation. I can’t keep holding back Use the strength that I’m hoping to have Take a leap of faith within my heart. And this is my start! Traduction anglaise alternative Les paroles anglaises alternatives ont été écrites par AmyAnn et TYERecords. Elles ont été utilisées dans le rip "Snow halation - Love Live! School idol paradise"TYERecords. "[TYER ENGLISH LOVE LIVE! IS - “SNOW HALATION” GROUP (HAPPY HOLIDAYS 2014)]" Tumblr. 25 décembre 2014. Anecdotes * La chanson originale dure 4mn20s; ainsi, la plupart des rips de Snow halation durent également 4mn20s. Beaucoup de personnes pensent donc à tort que c'est une référence à la culture du cannabis. * Chaque membre des μ’s a un rip de Snow halation célébrant son anniversaire. Généralement, un mashup créé en se basant sur les caractéristiques de chacune: ** Nozomi: Complicated (Credits Theme) - Gone Home ** Honoka: Slam Down - Mega Man ZX Advent ** Eli: Main Theme - James Bond 007: From Russia with Love ** Kotori: Main Theme - Flappy Bird ** Umi: See You Again - Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious ** Rin: Celtic Lobby - SMITE ** Maki: Unknown from M.E. (20th Anniversary ver.) - Sonic Adventure ** Hanayo: We Are Number One (Rice Cooker Version) - LazyTown: The Video Game ** Nico: Circus (Mu Mix) - Five Nights At Freddy's Références Liens externes * "Snow Halation 2.0" YouTube playlist by 97MiloProductions. Catégorie:Memes Catégorie:Musiques fréquemment rippées